


Escrime!! or The Uproar of Youth

by Natsume Gekka (athenianAcolyte)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Fencing, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenianAcolyte/pseuds/Natsume%20Gekka
Summary: Fencing is a sport of grace. Watching the swords dance and clash from the sidelines is both beautiful and awe-inspiring. A sport of speed and dexterity.“So why am I being forced to practice with the clumsiest person here?”Tsukihina Weekend 2020:Different Sport/ Video Games / Body Swap
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Tsukihina Weekend 2020





	Escrime!! or The Uproar of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> Fencing AU baby! And barely in time to still count for today's prompt where I am. I tried to make the terminology as understandable as possible, but please leave a comment if I need to explain anything. To any fencers who actually understand what I wrote, I apologize for any inconsistencies. I run in far more casual circles than most fencers, so I'm a little less familiar with formal nomenclature for things.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! Feedback and critique are welcome!

_Two warriors rushed upon each other; their arms_

_Spattered the air with sparks and blood._

_This fencing, this clashing of steel, are the uproar_

_Of youth when it becomes a prey to puling love._

-Charles Baudelaire, _The Flowers of Evil_ [transl. William Aggeler]

Fencing is a sport of grace. Watching the swords dance and clash from the sidelines is both beautiful and awe-inspiring. But for the fencers locked in combat, it’s a different story. A fraction of a second can mean victory or defeat. The slightest angle of the wrist can be the difference between making a touch or thrusting through thin air. 

Yes, fencing is truly a sport of speed and dexterity.

“So why am I being forced to practice with the clumsiest person here?”

“Sorry Tsukishima,” Sugawara says while only sounding the slightest bit sorry, “but Daichi says it’s a good idea to have more drills like these. You know, to better foster understanding of not only other weapons but each other.”

“The Shrimp is the last person I want to understand better,” Tsukishima retorts.

“Hey!” Hinata shouts from Tsukishima’s side. “It’s not like I wanted to be paired with you either! How am I supposed to get touches if I can’t even reach you?”

“Sounds like a you problem,” Tsukishima sneers.

“Shut up, Stingyshima!”

Hinata turns to Sugawara and begs.

“Please Suga! Let me practice with another foilist! I still have a lot to learn about right of way.”

“I’m surprised an idiot like you went into foil,” Tsukishima chimes in. ”Don’t the right of way rules make your little brain implode?”

“Hey!”

“You guys know this is only a distance drill, right? No need to worry about right of way rules,” says Sugawara. His words go unheard.

“Épée isn’t that great anyways! Your matches always take too long!”

“It’s called strategizing. Not that you would understand. The extent of your strategies are just charging down the strip.”

“Strategizing?! Is that what you call standing around doing nothing?!”

“Tsukishima! Hinata! Stop fighting and get to your drills!” Daichi yells.

Sugawara snickers as the two first-years scurry away to obediently line up for the glove game.

“This seems just brutal, Daichi,” Asahi comments. He winces sympathetically when Tsukishima accidentally steps on Hinata’s foot. Or perhaps not, if his smirk is anything to go by. It’s a good thing they aren’t using their weapons because it looks like Hinata would stab Tsukishima if given the chance. 

“The glove game is a great exercise. Anyone can practice it regardless of skill level or weapon.”

Off to the side, Yachi witnesses the team practice alongside Shimizu.

“Um, Shimizu… what is the glove game?”

“It’s a relatively simple exercise for fencers to practice keeping distance,” she states. She gestures out to the gym where Tanaka and Ennoshita are practicing.

“Fencers stand opposite of each other, arms’ length apart, wielding only a glove. One person can only take two advances forward and one lunge. Their opponent is allowed to take as many retreats they need to get away.”

“Oh, that sounds easy to remember!”

“It’s very simple. It can get repetitive unless one of the fencers changes tempo during their turn to advance.”

“Eh?”

“It’s like a game of push and pull. If the advancing opponent moves slower than the one who retreats, then it’s possible to catch up to them when they switch. There’s no rule saying they have to wait between turns, so if someone is particularly prudent, they can use their opponents’ speed to their advantage in spite of a height difference.”

“Oh… so that’s why Daichi is having them practice that,” Yachi says as she watches Hinata and Tsukishima practice.

“Well that and probably for the sake of the more… simple-minded members.”

Shimizu simply stares as Tanaka gives out a yell of victory when his glove slaps Ennoshita in the face. Yachi has to suppress the giggle at Shimizu’s still somewhat blunt choice of words.

Back on the floor of the gym, Ennoshita and Tanaka take a break from their drill to witness the struggling first years.

“It seems a bit cruel to pair those two together,” Ennoshita states as he waves his glove over at Tsukishima and Hinata. Hinata lunges forward too fast, his knee jutting out over his front foot. Naturally, he falls over.

“Hinata! Remember your footwork!” Coach Ukai yells.

Tsukishima snickers at Hinata’s expense.

“It’s funny to watch though. The tallest guy being paired up with the second shortest? Hilarious!”

Tanaka laughs as Tsukishima nearly bowls over Hinata. Ennoshita throws his glove at Tanaka’s face and reminds him to get back to the drill before Daichi notices them.

* * *

“You need to move your feet,” Tsukishima chides.

“I am!” Hinata shouts, “You just take large advances!”

“You can retreat as many times as you want in this drill. Why don’t you use your freakish speed for something other than charging for once?”

From his position against the wall of the gym, Sugawara watches the pair intently. The glove game is a good learning opportunity for them - Tsukishima needs to learn to deal with quicker opponents while Hinata needs to get used to opponents with longer reach. Not to mention their differing mindsets in bouts. Where Tsukishima prefers to take his time and attack only when he has a plan, Hinata will attack quickly and early. While both are valid strategies, both need to learn to adapt when those plans won’t work. What better way than against someone with the opposing method?

The only problem is their personalities. Tsukishima enjoys riling people up way too much and no one reacts more strongly to his teasing than Hinata. Sugawara just hopes that for once Tsukishima can use that ability for good.

At present, the glove game seems to be going fine. Tsukishima takes two slow advances and Hinata responds by taking several quick retreats. Tsukishima’s height might mean that he can take larger advances, but Hinata’s speed can certainly counter that advantage. 

Tsukishima then takes a lunge and Hinata retreats just out of his reach.

“I did it!” Hinata exclaims victoriously. He looks around the gym to see if anyone else witnessed his feat. 

Tsukishima turns to Sugawara.

“He did it,” Tsukishima says. “Can we stop practicing together now?”

“Do it again,” Daichi yells. “We won’t switch partners for another five minutes!”

Both first years groan, shooting each other dirty looks before lining up again.

It should come as no surprise that Hinata is capable of shocking speeds. After all, the boy has amazing leg strength. He can propel himself forward into a terrifying lunge that is belied by his short stature. With more discipline and better training, Hinata could be a formidable opponent. But as he is right now, Tsukishima’s years of experience and height can easily beat Hinata.

They’re seven to one in the glove game. Hinata has been keeping score, being the competitive person that he is.

To any experienced fencer, it’s obvious that Hinata’s footwork is terrible. There’s a reason Coach Ukai keeps a close eye on him in particular. His poor balance leads to trips and falls that are far too common of an occurrence. It’ll definitely become dangerous if it continues; if not knee damage, then something far worse on the strip will come of it.

Hinata slaps Tsukishima on the arm with his glove, to the surprise of both parties.

“Ack! I’m sorry! It’s just that Daichi said it’s time to switch and I thought you were pulling a prank and-”

“Stop with your word vomit. Let’s go ahead and switch then.”

Tsukishima walks over to face his new opponent - Yamaguchi, thankfully. He’s in first position, ready to switch to _en garde_ when Hinata calls out.

“Wait, Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima barely turns to acknowledge Hinata. The shorter boy has his fists clenched at his side. His back is ramrod straight and his eyes are squinted near shut. He looks like he’s either in pain or constipated. Maybe both.

“Do you… I guess... “

“Spit it out.”

“Do you want to fence after drills?” Hinata asks in a single breath.

“Huh? No. Why would I want to fence with you more than I need to?”

“Well, I was just thinking… You’re really tall! A lot of my opponents haven’t been super tall, but it’s something I need to get used to. So please… fence with me?”

“Why don’t you ask the king? He’s pretty tall,” Tsukishima asks, slightly suspicious. He eyes the foilist in question from his periphery. Not to mention Kageyama is a nationally ranked foilist. Surely a worthy opponent and learning experience for a near novice like Hinata. 

“Then again, maybe not,” Tsukishima says, raising his voice enough that Kageyama can hear, “it isn’t like the nobility to concern themselves with the matters of the peasantry!”

“Huh? What are you saying about me, Four-Eyes?” Kageyama yells.

“Glad I got your attention. Deal with one of your loyal subjects.”

“Wait a second, you’re not getting out of this, Tsukishima!” Hinata declares, pointing a finger at the taller boy.

“Kageyama is good, but he isn’t as tall as you! If I can beat the tallest person here, I can beat anyone!”

“What? What are you saying about me?!”

“It’s factually true, Bakayama! Do we need to measure you again?”

  
Kageyama stalks off, pride clearly bruised and not willing to argue on two fronts.

“Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself?” Tsukishima states. “You have to actually be good enough to beat people your own height first.”

Hinata fumes, but makes no effort to take the bait. Tsukishima makes a face of mild disappointment.

“So what do you say?” he asks through gritted teeth.

“C’mon, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, “it might be good practice.”

“I think that’s a good idea too,” Sugawara’s voice declares from behind them. All three first years turn around to face their smiling upperclassman.

“You could use the practice going against a quicker opponent, Tsukishima. And Hinata, while dealing with taller opponents is definitely a good reason, you also need to learn how to deal with longer and thought-out attack plans.”

“Yes, Sugawara, sir!” Hinata yells.

“I’ll be looking forward to watching your match then!”

As Sugawara turns around, Tsukishima realizes he’s already agreed to the match before he could even say no.

“We’re not doing foil. I don’t have any of the gear for it.”

“Yahoooo!” Hinata cheers.

“Hinata! Tsukishima! Yamaguchi! Tanaka! Get to your drills!” Daichi yells.

“Why am I in trouble too?!”

* * *

The entire gym has been set up with strips. Usually by this point the entire team would be preoccupied with their own bouts. Yet only one strip is occupied - the one Tsukishima and Hinata are about to use. The rest of their teammates are off to the side ready to view the match with watchful eyes.

“Everyone is way too wound up over this stupid thing,” Tsukishima gripes as he puts on his fencing jacket.

“Go Tsukki!” Yamaguchi calls out from the sidelines. “You can beat Hinata!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry Tsukki!”

Tsukishima attaches the clip from the reel to his jacket and plugs in his body cord. He watches as Hinata struggles to do the same, eventually requiring help from Sugawara. 

“Hope you’re better at fencing épée than trying to suit up for it!”

Hinata glares at Tsukishima, brandishing his borrowed épée. Sugawara has to put a hand on the boy’s shoulder to keep him from doing anything.

“You don’t want to get carded before the bout even begins!” their upperclassman scolds.

Standing apart from everyone else, Yachi and Shimizu watch the fencing team.

“Shimizu, sorry to ask so many questions… but what’s the difference between foil and épée?”

Shimizu graces Yachi with a smile at her question, causing the younger girl to blush.

“There’s actually three weapons, though I suppose it would be hard to tell since our only sabrist is so timid,” Shimizu says as she looks pointedly at Asahi.

“Foil is the weapon most fencers start out with. The idea behind it is that if you can master foil, the other two will be no trouble.”

“Okay…?” Yachi responds, not really understanding the logic. 

“Foil encompasses the fundamentals of the other two weapons. It enforces strong footwork early on, which is an important element regardless of which weapon someone is in. It also emphasizes right of way, which is important for sabre. For épée, however, that goes out the window.”

“What’s right of way?” Yachi asks, already getting thoroughly lost.

“Simply put, it’s what determines who gets the point. Like I said, it doesn’t matter in épée, but for foil and sabre, it’s what makes a bout. The person who moves first after the referee says to start usually has the right of way, but that person can easily lose it. If their opponent parries them, or if they make an attack that fails to land, those both count as occasions where a person loses right of way.”

“Eh? This is all too much! How do fencers remember all of this?”

“Sometimes they don’t,” Ukai says, taking Yachi by surprise.

“I’m going off of experience here, but when I’m up on the strip, I don’t remember who has right of way. All I can think of is getting the touch or making sure I parry my opponent before he can land a touch. Gramps has definitely gotten my case about it before. Do you know how many pools I’ve lost just because I thought I had the right of way?”

Coach Ukai gives a hearty laugh.

“Ukai-sensei! I didn’t realize you did foil!”

“Well, I didn’t. I actually did sabre back in the day. There’s a lot of similarities though, like right of way. But sabre is its own beast in the end!” Ukai declares.

Yachi comes to the realization that all fencers have strong opinions on their own weapons.

“How… how so?”

“Well, for one, sabre is a slashing weapon. The other two rely on a thrusting motion for touches. It’s quicker for that reason. Entire sabre bouts can be over in less than ten seconds!”

“That sounds like the opposite of épée! From what I’ve seen, at least…,” Yachi adds sheepishly.

“You’re right on the money for that. Many fencers would say that all of fencing is a balancing act, with épée and sabre on opposite ends of the spectrum. Foil falls somewhere in the middle of the two. It seems like it when you take target area into account.”

“Target area?”

“Oh right… target area are the regions on the body that a fencer can hit and get a point for. Anywhere else is considered off target.”

Coach Ukai gestures towards everyone out in the gym, all suited up in their fencing gear.

“See Asahi? He has a metallic vest on that covers his arms, yes?”

Both Yachi and Shimizu voice their assent.

“That’s the lamé, and it’s what helps the scoreboard determine what’s on target. For sabrists, as you can see, it covers their torso and arms. If you look at their masks, you’ll also see that the bib is metallic. That’s also because it counts as target area.”

“Now consider the foil lamé. What do you see?”

“It looks more like a vest,” Yachi observes by looking at Kageyama. 

“Exactly. Unlike sabre, the arms don’t count as target area. The neck area that the mask covers doesn’t technically count either, but I hear there are rules that might be put in place to cancel that soon.”

“In that case,” Takeda-sensei states, stepping next to the sideliners, “that means that épée doesn’t have the same target area rules as foil and sabre.”

“That’s correct,” Ukai says with a grin. “épée is unique in that it doesn’t require a lamé. That’s because everything is target area in épée.”

“Everything!?” Yachi exclaims.

“Well, obviously not the floor. And definitely not the épéeists’ weapon itself! But any other area on the épéeists’ body is fair game.”

“If that’s the case, then it sounds like Hinata might have a hard time with this match…,” Yachi comments, her eyes on Hinata’s back.

“Hey! Are you guys done talking?” Tanaka calls out. “We’re about ready to start the big match here!”

At the murmurs of assent, Tanaka grins.

“Alright! Fencers ready?” Tanaka calls out from his position as referee at the midline. They test their weapons and retreat back to the starting line. At Tanaka’s call, they salute each other and him before putting on their masks. The atmosphere is tense; the only noise in the gym is the sound of the fans spinning overhead.

“ _En garde_! Ready? Fence!”

Hinata is quick. So quick, that while Tsukishima is trying to analyze his moves, he’s already moved in close enough to score a touch.

“Touch for Hinata! Fencers, back to start!”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. He’s so used to observing Hinata from outside the strip that he needs to remind himself that he’s facing the little speed demon right now. The next time Hinata rushes in to attack, Tsukishima simply extends his arm, landing a touch on Hinata’s flank.

“That’s a touch for Tsukishima!”

“What?!” Hinata cries out, “But I had right of way!”

“Right of way doesn’t exist in épée, dumbass.”

Far from the eyes of his teammates, Tsukishima relishes in the scowl he can see beyond Hinata’s mask. He’s always enjoyed teasing others, but he gets an extra kick out of putting excitable idiots like Hinata in his place.

Hinata only scores one more touch that bout, and that was due to it being a double attack. He might be fast, but Hinata is prone to easy tricks like feints and disengages. He almost gets Tsukishima a few times with reprises, but Tsukishima has always been able to retreat out of his range. It’s another reason his height is an advantage.

But Hinata has insane stamina. It’s even more of a surprise considering the fact that an épée is much heavier than a foil. Tsukishima figured his arm should’ve started getting sore a couple of touches ago. Yet Hinata has been consistently keeping his arm up and in good position. If it weren’t for the fact that Hinata keeps aiming for foil target area, he might have even earned a few more touches quite a while ago.

Sweat begins to drip down Tsukishima’s face from beneath his mask. That’s more than a bit alarming for him. He decides to end the bout with a little something that he knows Hinata won’t like. He aims his weapon for Hinata’s outside line. Knowing that Hinata will immediately go to parry him, Tsukishima disengages and counter-parries. He immediately goes for the touch on Hinata’s exposed glove, ending the bout.

It’s simple and anticlimactic. Exactly what Hinata detests.

“Final score is five to two! Tsukishima wins!”

They return to start and remove their masks. Though he keeps his smirk in place, Tsukishima is surprised to see Hinata beaming back at him when they salute.

“That was a lot of fun! You were so ‘swoosh’ and ‘fwip’ with your épée!” Hinata exclaims as they shake hands.

“Hey, let’s do it again with foil!”

“No,” Tsukishima replies, his back already turned to unclip himself from the reel.

“I don’t have the equipment for it.”

“The club can always lend you some,” Daichi offers. He withers a bit under Tsukishima’s glare.

“C’mon, Tsukishima! It’ll be a lot of fun. I think I might’ve gotten hooked on épée, so you should fence foil too to make it even!”

“What?!” Nishinoya yells in disbelief. “Did I just hear Hinata say he got hooked on épée?”

“Haha, suck it Noya! We’ll be converting him to épée soon enough!”

“Over my dead body, Ryu! Listen to me Shoyo, don’t go to épée! Foil is way more fun, you hear?”

“I’m not going over to épée! I’m still a foilist! I just might give épée a try now.”

“That’s how it starts!” both Tanaka and Nishinoya shout.

As Tanaka and Nishinoya continue to fight over Hinata - as Asahi tries to peacefully convince them to stop and maybe consider sabre - Tsukishima starts to pack away his gear.

“Tsukki, are you leaving already? You only fenced one bout!”

“Yeah, I’m tired. Going against that beast is way too much for one night. I’m going home.”

“Wait for me Tsukki!”

Tsukishima makes his way to the club room a little faster that evening. He can feel his heart still beating fast from the bout against Hinata. He hates that Hinata, short and unskilled, is able to make him work harder than he usually does to earn his touches. He despises this hammering in his chest after practice. The blood creeping up his face is a new sensation for him as well.

Hinata makes Tsukishima feel things he hadn’t before and for that, he feels like he needs to best him.

  
  



End file.
